Aventuras Merthurianas de la vida actual
by k4njo
Summary: Serie de mini historias individuales que se basan en las aventuras de Arthur y Merlin en la vida actual, luego de que Arthur regresara de Avalon. Relación amorosa establecida /Se contará el inicio en una de las historias/.
1. Merlin aun no es un buen sirviente

Merlin aún no ha aprendido a ser un sirviente como corresponde

Aunque se había prometido que jamás volvería a hacerlo, desde hace una semana Merlin había vuelto a ser un sirviente. Por más que hubiese tratado de convencer a Arthur que las cosas habían cambiado, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Esté donde esté, Merlin, tú eres el que hace la cama. No yo. —Eso había dicho Arthur.

Merlin había accedido solo para facilitar un poco la nueva vida a la que el otro debía acostumbrarse. Después de todo, podía entender que salir de un lago a un mundo totalmente diferente al que recordaba debía ser difícil. Se dijo que actuar una vez más como el sirviente ayudaría a Arthur a tener algo que le anclara a su antigua vida, que le hiciera sentirse cómodo. Había una cierta naturalidad cuando el rubio mandoneaba al otro, como si a pesar de todo aún pudiesen tener aquello que tenían antes.

Por supuesto, se dijo Merlin mientras acomodaba las almohadas, no duraría mucho. Ahora Merlin estaba a cargo —Arthur jamás lo aceptaría, así que Merlin trataba este hecho como un secreto—, era él el que sabía el funcionamiento de todo en este mundo, era él el que tenía el dinero para mantenerlos cómodamente a los dos, era él el encargado de enseñarle todo a Arthur.

De lejos escuchaba el sonido del televisor. Aunque no era un comportamiento que debiera fomentar, Arthur se pasaba cantidades insanas frente a la pantalla, usualmente con algo que comer y beber (Y jamás limpiaba su propio desorden). Pero Merlin no lo detenía; después de todo, la televisión era una manera excelente para que Arthur conociera más del mundo —o siglo— en el que estaba. En ocasiones vería algo que quisiera comentar o de lo que quisiera saber más y levantaría su real trasero del sillón y correría a decirle a Merlin. Ahora era una de esas ocasiones; Merlin acababa de terminar de ordenar la habitación real (Arthur insistía llamarle así, aunque considerando el tamaño del apartamento, difícilmente lo era) y se había sentado sobre la cama sólo un segundo.

Sólo un segundo.

—¡Aja! —exclamó Arthur, apuntado acusadoramente al moreno.

Merlin rodó los ojos.

—Sólo estaba...

—No, no. ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡Te sentabas en mi cama todo el tiempo!

—Oh, Dios. ¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que estás siendo? Está bien, me senté en tu cama. No es tan...

—Sabes que no me gustan las arrugas —Arthur parecía un niño con rabieta, mientras estiraba torpemente la ropa de cama para dejarla perfecta. —Siempre encontraba mi cama arrugada. Y tú... "No, Alteza, juro que no sé por qué está arrugada en ese lugar" —Arthur decía con voz chillona, que no se parecía en nada a la de Merlin.

Todo era tan ridículo, y le recordaba tanto a las rabietas que Arthur tenía cuando era un rey en Camelot, que Merlin se puso a reír. Reía incontrolablemente y se sentía extrañamente feliz.

—Está bien, lo siento —dijo entre risas—. Lo arreglaré, lo siento.

Casi siempre Arthur, después que su primera ráfaga de enojo se disipara, se daba cuenta de lo ridículo que se había comportado. Ahora, como tantas veces antes, su rostro enrojeció ligeramente por vergüenza, y como tantas otras veces, escondió su vergüenza con exagerado enojo.

—¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡SAL!

Merlin se fue arrastrando los pies por el piso alfombrado.

—¡Y NO ARRASTRES LOS PIES EN MI ALFOMBRA!

Merlin aún reía. Es que no podía tomarse en serio las rabietas de Arthur, ya no más. Había pasado muchos siglos añorando hasta esos pequeños detalles como para que ahora le molestaran. Se quedó unos segundos tras la puerta para escuchar. Arthur hablaría solo por un rato hasta que su rabieta cediera por completo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Mil quinientos? ¡Y todavía no aprende jodidos modales! —Una pequeña pausa. Era más difícil escuchar lo que Arthur decía pero Merlin aún podía entender...— Yo no debería tolerarlo. No, no lo aguantaré. ¡Y ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA! ¡¿VERDAD, MERLIN?!

La puerta se abrió de un tirón y Arthur salió. Parecía enojado, pero Merlin le conocía. Sabía que ya no lo estaba.

—Verás, ahora las paredes no son hechas de piedra, uno puede escuchar aunque no quiera —dijo para defenderse, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Antes decías que tan sólo revisabas si mi puerta tenía termitas, ¿recuerdas? Como si los guardias no me contaran que tenías la oreja pegada a la madera sólo cuando podías escuchar algo que te interesara.

Arthur sonrió. Merlin sintió que su pecho se estrechaba, como si sus pulmones y las demás tripas —no el corazón, por supuesto que el corazón no— se hincharan de felicidad.

Merlin se acercó un paso en dirección del otro. Tocó tentativamente el brazo del otro.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

Arthur se acercó otro paso más cerca, sus pies se tocaban. Sus alientos se mezclaban.

—Ya lo olvidé —dijo Arthur antes de tocar sus labios con los de Merlin.


	2. Las espadas eran más silenciosas

—Las pistolas son lo de ahora —declaró Arthur a mitad del desayuno.

—¿Se supone que eso debe tener algún sentido para mí? —preguntó Merlin.

—Es solo que he estado pensando... Ahora no se usan las espadas. Nadie carga una en la calle; y de verdad que extraño una. Me siento como... Como si...

—¿Vulnerable? —ayudó Merlin.

Arthur le miró como indignado, como si la simple idea de debilidad le ofendiese.

—Como sea, quiero un arma. Ocúpate de eso.

Arthur hizo una seña con la mano. Algo que hace mil años hubiese significado algo como "Ya puedes retirarte de mi vista, ve a hacer lo que te he mandado". En vista de que estaban en su casa, Merlin no se molestó en moverse y siguió mordiendo su tostada. Tampoco se molestó en explicarle a Arthur que la gente no portaba armas con la misma normalidad que las espadas en su tiempo, ni que conseguirle un arma no sería tan fácil como cuando Arthur quería de pronto un chocolate con nueces y bastaba que Merlin hiciera un viaje de diez minutos a la tienda. Una vez más, Merlin se dijo a sí mismo que estaba malcriando a Arthur y que era tiempo de detenerse.

Pero también era cierto que hacía extrañado tanto al hombre frente él, que mil veces se había dicho que si tenía la oportunidad de volver a verlo, le haría tremendamente feliz, y darle en el gusto era una forma de lograrlo. Y después de todo, no era como si Arthur fuese de verdad un niño, aunque a veces lo pareciera. No era como si de verdad lo estuviese malcriando... Sólo quería hacerlo feliz, y si necesitaba usar sus poderes, dinero o influencia, pues, cielos, valía la pena. En estos momentos podría darle un castillo a Arthur si este se lo pidiera. El mundo, el Sol y las estrellas.

Claro que le daría una pistola si eso le hacía sentir feliz.

Al final resultó que hacerlo, no fue tan difícil (aunque podría haber sido aún más fácil si Arthur escuchara a Merlin de vez en cuando). Le habían hecho una prueba psicólogica a Arthur y le habían hecho contar por qué necesitaba una, a su parecer. Merlin había explicado a Arthur que debería decir cosas "normales", como que la quería por protección personal y esperaba que jamás necesitara dispararla. Merlin no había estado durante la cita con el psicólogo, pero algo había salido mal, pues había que tenido que pagar más para que dejaran a una persona "anormalmente ansiosa de recibir un arma de fuego". No quería pensar que había sido un soborno, pero quizás sí lo había sido. Si no fuera porque confiaba que Arthur usaría su pistola con tanta sabiduría como había usado alguna vez su espada, no se habría tomado las molestias.

Pero ahora Arthur tenía su pistola (a la que Merlín debería referirse como Excalibur, según el rubio), y aunque ya le habían explicado que la funda se colocaba en el lado derecho de su cinturón, de forma paralela a su mano, él insistía en ponerla al revés, en el lado izquierdo. Así, para usarla, la desenvainaría de la misma forma que una espada.

Por supuesto, tampoco era necesario que disparara al techo cada vez que quisiera llamar a Merlin. Arthur lo sabía, pero no hacía caso.  
Merlin había tenido que reparar, reemplazar y usar magia en varios objetos y partes del apartamento; lo peor era el ruido, que asustaba a los vecinos. Así que después de darse por vencido en explicar a Arthur lo que sí podía y lo que no podía hacer con su arma, había optado por poner barreras mágicas en la casa, para que nadie escuchara.

—Ahora cuando seas incompetente podré dispararte y nadie vendrá a ayudarte —había dicho Arthur con humor. Merlin esperaba que fuera humor, de todas formas.

—Después de verte disparar al microondas porque "había quemado tu sandwich", no me sorprendería. Aunque fue bastante estúpido de tu parte confundir treinta segundos con treinta minutos. Sólo debías derretir el queso, treinta segundos ya era exagerado...

—Fue tu culpa.

—No, no lo fue y lo sabes.

Arthur lanzó esa mirada con ojos muy abiertos y boca semiabierta con incredulidad, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer las barbaridades que estaba diciendo Merlin.

—Yo ni siquiera debiera ser el que debe calentar la comida, en primer lugar. Tú eres el que...

—Como sea —dijo Merlin, tratando de ser indulgente—. He puesto las barreras. Aunque no quiero que sigas disparando, al menos si lo haces no le darás un infarto a los vecinos.

—Así que... Ahora nadie puede escuchar lo que hacemos acá. —Arthur comenzó a quitarse el cinturón donde llevaba la pistola. La dejó con cariño en la mesita de centro.

Merlin vio una chispa de maldad en los ojos de Arthur, empezó a alejarse en dirección a su habitación.

—¡Eh, Merlin, no huyas!

Tan rápido como un vampiro, Arthur llegó hasta el otro y comenzó a morder su cuello.

—Arthur, me haces cosquillas. —Aunque pronto la sensación empezó a ser más de dolor y placer.

—Tenemos que probar qué tanto ruido podemos hacer sin que nos escuchen, ¿hmm?


End file.
